fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Two Souls: The Child of Chaos
is the title if the first story part and also the first episode of Two Souls. This story part summarizes the childhood of the main character, Masatake, up until the part where he meets Katsu. Plot Masatake is known as the boy of chaos, since he has been seven years old, he has been terrorizing the capital city of the Yamazake Kingdom. The people around him learned to fear and to hate him. Being the king's favorite experiment, the citizen knew that the appearance of Masatake may never mean anything good. However, when Masatake turned 13, someone finally came to stop this child of chaos... Summary On a sunny day, the a boy, who was living at the royal castle had left the royal court for the first time of his life. It was the boy's seventh birthday when he first arrived at the town's festival square. His name was Masatake. Even though the life beyond the castle's walls seemed exciting, the boy was rather unpleased and bored by it. Masatake thought about returning to the castle, but instead, he attacked some of the inhabitants by using an fire arrow. After that, Masatake has been known as the child of chaos. And with each passing year, the people started to hate Masatake even more. It didn't take long until the citizen found out that the King held Masatake for an experiment. This experiment should create the perfect soldier, with Masatake being the guinea pig. In order to achieve his goal, the King usually set curses on Masatake, which usually ended up taking over Masatake. Masatake then always attacked the King. However, Masatake never seemed to mind being an experiment. When he was younger, he always tried to bond with the king, but has always been ignored. Trying to deal with his loneliness, Masatake tried accepting his fate of being the lone wolf. During the month of December, the king summoned the 13-year-old Masatake to meet him at the royal labors. However, the only thing Masatake got to meet was another curse. A stronger one than ever. Cursed by this power, Masatake has been released to the citizen, who were celebrating the holy month. As they spotted them, they also realized Masatake has been cursed again. He attacked them with a powerful fire spell, that has been blocked by young soldiers, who, however, didn't attack him. Without minding the soldiers, Masatake attacked the city with an electric arrow, which surprised the citizen as no one knew he had that power. Meanwhile, the soldiers have been trying to get the innocents out of danger. A young soldier, however, started worrying about Masatake. Especially after the curse has reached his face, the soldier showed his determination to safe Masatake. Despite what the others said, Katsu went on against Masatake and started to strangle him with his elbow. As a surprise to everyone, the curse has vanished afterwards. Even though Masatake shouted at him, and the other soldiers told him it was an useless action, Katsu announced that he'll come to save Masatake next time as well. Then, Masatake has been alone once again... Important Characters *King Yamazake (cameo) *Masatake *Katsu References Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls: Story Category:Yousei A. Sina